Shrinking Violet Tea
Shrinking Violet Tea is a drink made from the Shrinking Violet flower. Like all drinks, the size of the drinkable is 1 half-pint. It also comes in larger containers. This flower is very rare, grows only in forests by river banks, and blooms in dark or only ambient-lit places but wilts/shrivels in places with a strong light source. The wilting will inflict the Disturbed status effect which will reduce initiative and agility. Regardless, while the plant can survive indefinitely in ambient-lit places, it cannot survive in dark places for more than 10 minutes. This flower is poisonous and basic (pH of 10 in water) if unrefined into this tea. Due to these chemicals' properties, this tea has a long evaporation time, and it is suggested thus to use the recipes rather than producing tea mix as storage. The drink is a translucent purple at STP. Crafting info Requirements 1x Lemon-infused Tea + 5x Shrinking Violet Flower -> 3x Shrinking Violet Tea (in any Glass Container exposed to the sun, 5m) or 1x Lemon Juice + 1x Tea Leaf + 2x Shrinking Violet Flower -> 1x Shrinking Violet Tea (in any Glass Container exposed to the sun, 15m) Can be used in 1x Shrinking Violet Tea + 1x Any Drink -> 2x Mixed Any Drink with Permanent Shyness and Hair Color Change effect (in any container large enough to fit 1 pt) Time before evaporation into tea mix (In sun or above 50 degrees Celcius/122 degrees Fahrenheit): 10 hours Time before spoiling (If exposed and/or non-pasteurized) 2 hours Effect on mind Essentially what this tea does, among other things, is make a permanent epigenetic change within one's entire body (kind of like Toxoplasmosis) that causes a person to act shy or awkward throughout their entire life from that point on. While this is undesirable for men (incredibly so, you MUST act jocular and have High T as well as being extremely smart to have desirable qualities, as well as overcoming depression, which is hella difficult), this is incredibly desirable for women and young girls, who will get massive amounts of pity points and charisma, especially if they put the flower in their hair after, which while removable, won't be affected by poor treatment or environmental conditions, and provides a +12 charisma boost (a lot). The undeath of this flower will not apply to men regardless of their hair length, but provides a +8 charisma boost. That's not to say that there are no perks for men, in fact they get a smaller amount of the same benefits. Besides the friends you already have, though, you'll be vindicated by everyone. Good luck. Drink up. Effect on hair This drink turns hair blue, and the hair color, while it can be mixed with other abnormal colors like red, cannot be bleached/darkened or overwritten. Period. With this in mind, it only applies down to the root with natural hair, and the effect can be masked with no-guard shaving and a wig. A side effect for many, however, is that hair follicles on the person will not die until the person has died or appear any time after the person has had this drink, so this effect is objectively positive due to the downsides of baldness in any culture, especially for women where the hair is known as a "veil". Drink up! Notes * It is unknown if Danny has consumed this drink, as he is abnormally shy and does the ";-;" emoticon all the time, another known side effect. If he ever does a face reveal, which many seriously doubt, we'll find out. * The effect percent chance for hair loss stoppage is representable by an equation (y = (100 / 2e^(-x)) where you let y'' mean the hair loss and ''x being the number of glasses consumed. This is a very common exponential equation for half-lifes and prominent in Hyper's RP. * There is a trope for young girls who have very probably consumed this drink. You can also image search it on the Internet. * It also may have pre-natal effects when consumed by pregnant women, but this is unconfirmed and no studies are present, and could likely be the cause the above trope.